Astro & Cora Pt 5
by aclovesyou
Summary: Astro agrees to do something for Stone. And it's rather large. But Cora isn't going to let him do it... is she? Hold on folks, after this things are gonna get a lot juicier.


. Just a correction, when Astro and Cora were thrown into the truck, it was MEANT to be in Cora's point of view. I had a divider there, but it didn't pull through. I'm new, so I have many things to learn about publishing a story. Sorry about that!

Cora didn't remember much from the truck ride. What she _did _remember was after the ride. Astro and Cora had been pulled out of the truck, and she knew how hard it was for Astro not to power up and fly away. Or to overpower the guards. But the minute they were out of the truck, the guards had Cora in a death grip again.

After the ride Astro had been mercilessly tazzed with a thing similar to the one Hamegg had. Cora remembered each time he was tazzed, she would shout, "Stop he can feel that!" but the goons had just kept going, each time replying, "He's just a robot. He can't feel it. We're just gonna do it enough so that he can't use his 'wittle powers.' for a time."

After that, broken and powerless, Astro had been taken to an interrogation room. Cora had followed, not because she wanted to, but because she had a gun in her back.

Stone had then told the men to keep her in a corner. So there she was, in a corner, Astro sitting at a table speaking with Stone. She heard everything.

"Astro, I can see you're not feeling well. Was it something you drank? Bad oil?" Stone pretended as if he hadn't known his men had tazzed Astro. He laughed at his bad joke, the troops laughing nervously with him.

When Astro just dropped his gaze to the floor, Stone continued, "I need you Astro. I need that blue core to get re-elected. Now, I want you to consider some things. If you don't agree to hand yourself over, Cora, her family, your family, Elefun and all your little friends from the surface will meet a bad end. If you do, I'll make myself a robot that's full of sweetness and life, as you are, and win over Metro city that way."

The answer was quick and firm, "No."

"There, there, I know that you would never work for me. But if I just make myself a more robotic looking" he spat, "_robot, _I won't have to destroy your relations."

Astro looked up wearily, "How will you use this robot?"

"Just as Tenma might use you, my boy. Rescue the city a few times from mock accidents. Impeach Logan… I'm working on a scandal. Metro City will stay safe and sound, and your friends will still be alive. Like I've said before, though, if you choose not to…bye bye friends."

"What about Metro city?"

"Some bombs. That's all. Just a few bombs down by the power plants." Stone picked his nails. "So what do you say?"

Cora could see that Astro was weighing what she had told him in the truck, to what Stone was telling him now. "Astro… don't…" she whispered.

"Tell her to be quiet." Stone growled.

Cora dodged the first blow to her stomach, but guard 1 caught her by the hair and let the other deliver the punch. She crumbled, but not before punching guard 2 where it counts. He cursed and reached for her, but Stone stopped him. "We want her alive." he gently, but dangerously, reminded him.

Astro got out of his seat. As he limped towards Cora, you could hear every circuit in his body going, "_whiz, whiz, whiz, whiz…" _.Because he was beaten up so badly. When he reached her, he looked up at Stone. Cora shook her head no. "don't do it."

He looked back down at Cora. "I'm sorry Cora. It's best for everyone."

"Don't you see it's a trick? He's going to kill me anyway." Cora gasped, hopelessly grabbling for something, "He'll kill Widget and Zane, he'll hurt us all. He just wants your power.."

"Stop her! Shut her up!" Stone cried with rage. "Astro! Decide now if you're going to hand over that lovely blue core. I haven't got all day. And if you say no, I'll kill Cora myself."

Cora felt a lump form in her throat and stomach. Being dead didn't appeal to her.

"I'll do it." Astro whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry Cora." he bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Stone scowled, "Oh that is just wrong. Now, to business, let's go get that blue core out of you're chest." Stone laughed cruelly he snickered, "Take him to the room. And lock this brat up."

Nothing more was said. No one fought or struggled. Every just … left. Astro and Cora sending one last, long fleeting glance at each other. "I'm doing it for all of us." Astro managed to cry, before he went threw a hall and out of site.

On the way to the holding cell, Cora thought hard. She realized how defeated she was. She realized how broken up Astro was. Cora knew that Astro was making a big, fat, sentimental mistake. Stone would just turn him off and do as he pleased. He really only wanted Astro out of the way. Perhaps Astro knew that, and he was just giving himself up to save his friends… no, Cora thought, he won't be giving himself up. I'll make sure of that.

Cora could've cried. She was without her parents, in a strange room, with people who weren't concerned about her getting hurt. Instead she clenched her fists as she was pushed into the holding cell. A robotic guard was left to watch her. She smiled as she saw the robot twiddling a key around his finger. He was a clunky, old model. Time to throw some favorite phrases right into Stone's ugly face.


End file.
